


Stranded

by silentserenityy



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Incredibles 2 - Fandom, The Incredibles
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Hevelyn - Freeform, Island - Freeform, Slow Burn, Stranded, Survival, aka no homing signal i had to get that outta the way, could be nsfw? we'll see, evelyn curses a lot, evelynxhelen, so she's wearing the the deavor's made for her, violet didn't grab her mom's suit in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentserenityy/pseuds/silentserenityy
Summary: Helen had hoped to shoot Evelyn out of the plane, but instead she hits the controls, sending the plane crashing onto an island.The two survive thanks to Helen, but now they're stranded on an island.-- Just the two of them.They need to work together to get out of this mess, but can they even get to a point of standing each other again?





	1. Now What?

"Ahaha... I don't want to die..." Helen's voice was slurred, eyes lidded as she looked down on the ground-- now on her hands and knees.

 

Evelyn scoffed, "Ah, nobody does!" She kicked Helen's shoulder, making her fall back on her side. "Not really." She mused, turning back to look at the controls. 

 

This was Helen's chance, she noticed the flare gun beside her- shakily grabbing it. She sat up, aiming it at Evelyn. With her half-drunken mind she had aimed too far to the right, hitting the control systems. 

It exploded so close to Evelyn she had fallen back, hitting her butt on the floor with a loud thump.

 

"Shit!" The other woman cursed, eyes wide when the plane's emergency noise started blaring. 

 

Helen used the last bit of her sense to run to the oxygen bags, breathing deeply into them and using whatever controls they had left to steer the plane away from the water. The plane was still semi-functional, but it wasn't going to be able to fly.  


_Shit shit shit shit!_

Her eyes caught onto what seemed to be an island-- though it was hard to tell with all the smoke in front of her face. 

She had to make a choice.

 

Turning her head back she saw Evelyn, who was pressed against the corner of the wall; eyes wide and holding onto one of her hands-- it looked to be burned.

"We need to jump out of this plane, NOW!" She yelled at her, turning to her and grabbing her wrist. "Let go of me!" Evelyn kicked the other in the stomach- but Helen was quick to grab her ankle, pushing it away.  
Arguing with Evelyn was going to get them nowhere, so she instead pushed Evelyn to the side of the plane that got shot, there was an opening to jump out. Evelyn was still struggling, trying to push her way back in the plane. "Do you want to die?!" She growled and before Evelyn had a chance to respond she pushed herself and the other out of the plane, quickly flattening herself to parachute them safely to the ground.

 

That didn't last for long, Evelyn kicked Helen in the face which made her drop the girl she was holding, letting her plummet to the ground.

 

Luckily, they were close enough to where the trees blocked their fall- and Evelyn thumped to the ground without any major injuries.

Helen's landing wasn't the best either; but she at least didn't even have a scratch on her...unlike Evelyn.

 

Helen almost rolled her eyes when she heard Evelyn's light groaning, the girl now curling herself into a ball as a loud crash could be heard. The plane must of crashed somewhere on this island.

 

"This pain you're feeling is entirely your fault." Helen muttered as she walked to her, crouching down on the ground. 

Evelyn's eyes were tightly closed, her suit she was wearing was torn in multiple places- making her skin show. She had cuts all over that she could see, and her right hand was badly burned- most likely from the flare gun.

"Are you okay?" Helen eventually murmured, but all she got in response from Evelyn was a middle finger in her face.

 

"Real mature." She grumbled, standing up and taking a look at their surrounding. They were in a jungle, it seems. But the strange thing was, there was absolutely no...noise. No birds calling- nothing rustling in the bushes or crunching from the dead leaves on the ground. It was just...silent.

That put a bad taste in Helen's mouth.

Now she looked down at herself. Her suit was mildly scratched up, but nothing major. She didn't feel any pain on her body, though her chest ached from the lack of oxygen she had gotten earlier. It was hot though, and her black and grey suit was not helping in that factor.

They needed to find the plane. See if anything was salvageable there. Perhaps she could get in contact with someone. Damn, if only she had her suit. It had a homing device. 

 

"Evelyn, get up. We need to start walking." She gently put her hand on the girl, but she shrugged her off harshly. 

She got no response other than that.  

 

"I'm not going to leave you out here, if that's what you want." She crossed her arms after standing fully up. "Look, we're both stuck on an island, the plane crashed somewhere- you and I both heard it. Right? So we need to go find it, see what's survived in the crash- and see if we can get off this island." Helen tried to explain to her, though she had doubt Evelyn was even listening. 

 

She never did get a response, so Helen decided to do something useful and take a further look around at where they were at. 

They must of fallen in the middle of the jungle, so if they walked towards the direction of the plane- they'll at least hopefully be out of all the brush.

 

With her hands on her hips she began to walk around for fire wood. She had a doubt Evelyn was going to make a move due to the state she was in, but she wasn't about to leave her. She wasn't like that. 

After about an hour of looking and gathering some supplies Helen made her way back to the little opening she had left Helen at.

 

Evelyn was  _at least_ sitting up now, she was looking down at her burnt hand- twitching her fingers. But every time she did that Helen noticed how her body would tense up. She was in some obvious pain.

 

Evelyn's eyes glanced up at Helen when she set down the supplies in front of her. 

 

"...Why are you back?" Her voice was gruff and strained, eyes narrowed.

 

"I'm back because we needed supplies?" Helen said, crouching on her knees.  
"I couldn't find much, this place is actually pretty bare. But, I did find a lot of sticks for some fire-- there's a rain puddle about a mile ahead- so we can eventually get to that point and have a source of wat--" 

"What do you mean  _we?_   There isn't a we. It's just me. I'm not with you- and you're not with me." Evelyn gripped her own wrist. "I don't want to be anywhere near you." 

 

Helen had the urge to punch her. She really did.

 

"Why do you have to act like such a child right now? You would of died up on that plane!"

 

"Maybe that's what I wanted!" Evelyn yelled back, getting Helen to close her mouth- now just starring at her. "Not everyone wants to be saved- especially not the damn person who tried killing you a minute ago."

 

Helen parted her lips, about to say something else, but Evelyn continued;

 

"What did you think was going to happen to me after this? I would just live happily now that I killed a super, ruined a family- possibly killed other people. Or did you think I would accept my fate and go to jail? No. I was going to do what I needed to do, and then poof." She waved her hands in the air, "Die. Go away. What would the point be?" She said, "But nooo.. Mrs.Incredible, Mrs.Super, had to come and save me." She pointed at herself, flinching when she used her bad hand. 

Helen slowly took her mask off, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Well, you're alive. And as long as I'm here- it's staying like that." She told her, looking her dead in the eyes. "What're you going to do now? Kill me? Where would that get you, at this point?" She asked, watching the other glare boldly into her eyes.

 

 

"At least it would get me what I wanted." She said lowly, "If you didn't listen to my entire monologue there, I don't care if I die." She told Helen. 

"I think that's a lie." Helen shot back quietly, taking a plant and holding onto it. "I don't know what this plant is, but I'm going to see if it helps your burn." She held her hand out, waiting for Evelyn to put her hand there.

 

Evelyn raised an eyebrow. "...Real smart, huh? What, see some random berries on a bush and think 'Oh, I don't know what these are-- but let's taste them!" She scoffed, starring at the other's hand.

 

"...I hope that happens, that'll at least be something amusing on this stupid hell ride." She finally gave her hand to Helen, much to her surprise. Helen couldn't help but smile a bit- glad the other was at least attempting to work with her.

See, she knew Evelyn didn't want to die.

 

She squeezed the inside of the plant onto her burns- Evelyn instantly flinched, starring at her hand as Helen began to gently rub the goo onto her. 

 

"...How does it feel?" She asked.

 

"...like nothing. This was really pointless." She snorted, not pulling her hand back, just letting Helen still rub it onto her.

 

She continued to motions- seeing it was actually doing something for Evelyn. Not really for her hand, but her attitude. This entire time Evelyn was shaking, her fingers twitching and her eyes shifting a lot. A clear sign of anxiety. Now, Helen was no doctor- but she had a rather anxious daughter; she knew the signs.

But with her rubbing her fingers gently along her palm- that seemed to at least stop the other's shaking. 

"If you want to get off this island, you need to work with me." She began quietly, keeping her voice soft and low. "If we work together, we'll get out of here. You'll be okay." She cooed to her.

 

Evelyn let out a deep breath, slowly just looking away. "Fine. Just- don't treat me all buddy-buddy. We're not. I hate your guts." She finally pulled her hand away, just getting up and sitting on a rock. "Go ahead and make your stupid fire. We're going to need it for tonight."

 

Helen starred at her, sitting alone on the ground on her knees. She let out a simple sigh, doing what Helen said and starting to quickly rub two sticks together to form a fire. 

 

This was going to be a rough time.

 

 

 

 


	2. Around In Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn doesn't make anything easy for Helen

"Damn." Helen cursed under her breath as the sticks she was holding sparked for a moment but quickly died out.

 

She's been going at it for about an hour, trying to get a fire so they could stay warm once it becomes night. It was getting too close to being that time for her liking Evelyn hadn't moved from her place on the rock, simply starring at her hurt hand and not doing much of anything else.

"You're really bad at this, you know." She muttered out, turning her hand around and blowing lightly on the skin.

The plant juice had dried off long ago, it didn't change her hand at all. Helen closed her eyes tightly, letting out a deep breath to control her anger. "It's not  _my_ fault. It rained here recently and all the wood I could find is wet.  _This_ is the driest I could find." She pointed to the pile of darkened sticks she had, some had light char marks from her attempt to light fires.

She had a pile of semi-dry leaves as well, but nothing seemed to be working. "Why don't you come help me, Evelyn?" Helen looked up to watch her, Evelyn simply shrugged and looked away. "Yeah, maybe with how burnt my hand is it'll pass some of that to the sticks and create a fire." She sarcastically said.

 

Helen rolled her eyes, not taking her eyes off Evelyn as she continued rubbing the sticks together- finally her eyes shifted back down when she saw another spark- gasping when it finally made contact with her bed of leaves, catching fire. "Yes!" She said, sitting back and letting the fire slowly grow around the circle of rocks she laid out for it.

 

Evelyn simply raised her eyebrows, not saying anything.

 

She stayed like that for a moment more before slowly going to sit by it, keeping her burned hand away from any sign of warmth. "Good job, it only took you about an hour and a half." She muttered coldly, blowing on her hand- eyes lidded with pain.

  
Helen was going to say something back to her, but she could see how much pain she was in. She shouldn't feel bad for her, she knew she shouldn't...but she did.

"Do you want me to grab another plant?" She asked, listening now to the cackling of the fire and the sounds of crickets as the sky turned dark.  
Good, at least there was some noise here.

Evelyn eventually answered with a shake of her head, her knee's up against her chest.  
"I don't need your help." Was all she said.

"What are you going to do about your injuries? I don't think you know anything about how to survive on an island." Helen leaned back, frowning at her.

"Oh, like you do?" Helen looked up, "Actually, I do." She looked down.

"Not long ago, maybe about..A month ago I was in a plane crash--" "Jeez, That sounds familiar." Evelyn cut in, resting her cheek on her burnt hand.

Helen paused, glaring at her for a moment before taking another breath, "I was in a plane crash," She started again. "I had my two children with me."

"Ohh...the ones that ruined my plan." Evelyn said, half to herself. She leaned back against a rock; humming softly. "A girl with long back hair and a little boy, right?" She asked quietly, glancing at Helen- who seemed to of tensed up a bit.  
"What were their names...Violent and..Crash?"

"Dash." Helen corrected quietly.

"Yeah, whatever." She glared at the fire, hiding her hand against the fabric of her torn clothes.  
"And you had a infant too. Really busy, aren't ya'?" She scoffed, "Somehow those three ruined my chance of getting supers illegal forever, without any chance of them being legal again."

"No, Evelyn, You ruined your own chance, for anything." Helen told her. "You were right, on that plane. I thought we could of been good friends too. I thought...we were good friends."

Evelyn now wouldn't meet her eye's, and opted to just watch her own hands again. "...You thought wrong." She whispered.

//

Helen wished she could find a way to tell the time. It was past nine o clock at least, but she had no idea what time it was exactly.  
She had spent a little bit of time walking around, seeing if she could find anything else, but all she could really find was an area for them to get water, which they really needed to get too soon.  
She licked her lips, they were already getting dry.

They would have to go by morning.

She held her hands close to the fire- it had somehow gotten from blazing hot to freezing cold in a matter of hours.  
They were both shivering, but Evelyn was far worse. She was not as close to the fire, and her clothes weren't helping.

"Come here, you're freezing." She said, patting the spot beside her.

"Hell no."

"Evelyn, don't be difficult."

"I'd rather die than be near you." Evelyn hugged her own legs, hiding her head between her arms.  
Helen rolled her eyes, "I thought we got over this earlier."

"No, I only agreed to go with you. That doesn't mean we're getting along." She said, "And that doesn't mean I'm going to be getting near you to be warm."

"Then be near the fire!" Helen groaned,

"No! My hand hurts like shit, -- Scratch that. My entire body hurts like shit. I'd rather be cold." Evelyn turned her back to Helen, laying on her side and letting her back feel the bit of warmth from the fire.  
Helen starred at her back, seeing that that side of the girl's suit was torn as well, showing off her shoulder blades. She wasn't as cut up on her back as her arms and legs were- but there was still some minor scratches.

Helen clenched her fist, Evelyn was in obvious pain. If only she'd let her help her.

Helen's mind drifted to her children, to...everyone.  
She hoped the city was okay, she hoped her children were okay and her husband... Her eyes saddened some, her finger began to trail slow circles into the ground.

Helen was torn from her thoughts when she heard a single, sad sniffle.  
Her eyes softened a bit. She wasn't the only one suffering. She had to remember that. She had to get them both out of here. Evelyn can do her time eventually, for all the pain she's caused. But right now, they were both wounded from each other-- and they needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

//

"Evelyn, come on, we need to get going."

Evelyn groaned, shrugging Helen off and curling up into a tighter ball. "Fuck off." her voice sounded  _dreadful._ Helen crossed her arms, frowning. "Did you get any sleep at all?" She asked, in which Helen simply shrugged her shoulders. Of course Helen didn't sleep like a queen, but she got a few hours in collectively, she needed her energy. Obviously Evelyn wasn't going to make this easier for her.

 

She walked to the curled up girl, gently grabbing her arms and tugging her up. Evelyn let out a groan of pain, attempting to kick Helen with no luck. "Don't touch me!" She growled, finally standing up and just hugging herself. 

 

The two eventually began their walk to where the water is. Evelyn kept a few steps behind Helen, arms tightly crossed.

She would glance back at her every now and again, making sure the other was keeping up a decent pace with her. The jungle was silent yet again, the only sound Helen could hear was the soft crunch of the leaves under her feet. 

 

"Here." 

 

Helen had stopped, waiting for Evelyn to catch up to a area that had some puddles.

Evelyn made a face. "I'm not drinking from a fucking puddle." She said, making a face while Helen just walked over to a tree, plucking a leaf that was big enough to scoop some water with. "It's all we got, right now." She said quietly. Scooping some water in it and drinking it in fast thirsty sips. She handed the leaf to Evelyn, who glared down at it- before snatching it and getting her own sips of water.

Helen sat down, looking up at the sky. "If we keep moving east, we're bound to hit the shore at some point." She said quietly, "Once we reach there, we can get a better look at our surroundings."  Evelyn had taken another gulp of water, replying with a simple grunt. 

"I've already climbed a tree last night, I couldn't see anything past the jungle."

 

Evelyn groaned, "So...that means this jungle is never ending."

"No, not never ending...just..." Helen sighed, leaning back. "...Close to it."

 

The two remained silent for a moment, Evelyn scratched one of her arms. 

 

"Evelyn." Helen started, watching the girl not even react to her talking- she continued, assuming Evelyn was listening. "Before...all of this. When we would talk...or joke around...The little side comments.." She scoffed, smiling- before it turned into a small frown.

 

"Was...was all of that a facade?" She whispered quietly.

 

Evelyn frowned, "...." She sighed quietly, shaking her head some. "No. Not really." She replied. Which shocked Helen, she looked up- watching Evelyn avoiding her eyes, simply just flicking leaves away from her. 

"Then...why did any of this have to happen?" Helen asked, wide eyes starring at her. "You're a super. You're something I hate. Even if I wanted--" Evelyn closed her eyes. "Please, can we just drop it? I just want to get off this stupid island." Helen dropped the subject, looking down at her reflection in the water. Her hair was a mess, her skin looked dirty, and she looked tired. It's only been a day out here...

Evelyn's face looked pretty much the same. Hair still a ruffled mess and eyes tired. But the rest of her just looked...bad.

Helen narrowed her eyes, getting up and going to the spot where she had found the plants she used on Evelyn the other day. She walked back to her, sitting directly beside her. Evelyn tensed, "What--" "Just be quiet." She muttered, grabbing her wrist and showing her hand. "...." She frowned, the hand looked bad. It was going to scar. Espesially since they didn't have medication to help it right away. She put the insides from the plant onto her hand, rubbing it onto her hand again. Evelyn let out a small sigh, deciding to just let her.  
  
"What were you trying to do with that flare gun?" She asked, "I doubt this was your master plan." Evelyn said sarcastically. "...I don't know. Something. I wasn't exactly in my right state of mind." She glared at Evelyn, who actually didn't glare back- she just flinched and glanced away.

 

"Why did you save me then? Multiple...times." 

 

Helen paused on that, just looking down at her hand. "Because I'm not like you." She replied.

 

That sentence shut Evelyn up instantly.

 


	3. Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week in a jungle would change anyone's disposition.

It's been about a week since the two have been stranded on this island.

They've covered a lot of ground, the jungle was still surrounding them though.

 

Evelyn was able to use her wounded hand now, but it had scarred a lot, spirals of scars were covering her hand from the explosion. Her cuts around her body were healing as well, but a few deeper ones would reopen every now and again. Helen would offer to help, but their relationship hasn't changed within the weak. Evelyn would keep her distance and Helen would as well. They would find rain puddles to drink from and luckily Helen knew enough about what was edible and what wasn't.

Evelyn was hoping to find more water, in hopes of there being fish.

 

They had currently set up a small camp near a series of puddles, using the leaves from the trees to make some sort of bed, with twigs covering them to shield from any storm falls that could happen.

Evelyn was holding onto a stick that was about as tall as her, she was using a rock to slid against the wood at the end, creating a sharp point.

 

Helen was pulling apart a bunch of cloves she had collected- something she found plentiful here. She glanced up from her task, making a face. "Why are you making a spear? There hasn't been a sign of life here, except for some crickets."

Evelyn didn't look up from her spear, rubbing the rock against it. "When we find water I'm sure they'll be fish. Even if we just find the shore.-- It'll be something." Evelyn looked at her, "I'm tired of eating fucking cloves and crickets." She grumbled, "I want some actual, fucking, meaaat.." She groaned, hitting her head on the stick.

 

A small little scoff escaped Helen, a amused smile on her face. 

 

"You know what else I miss? Alcohol. I'm not used to going this long without it, Helen." She walked to her, poking her gently with the stick. "Hey, watch where you point that thing." She gently pushed it away. Evelyn sat down beside Helen, poking the stick against her own finger. "I think this is sharp enough to get some good...juicy fish." She hummed, leaning over and taking a clove, eating it. "God I hate cloves." She muttered, chewing on one slowly.

Helen sighed softly, looking up at the sky. "You seem to be in a better mood today." She said quietly, tilting her head off to the side to glance back at Helen. "The thought of fish is making me nice, that's all." Evelyn quickly got up, looking around. "We need to keep going." She told her, walking on ahead as Helen quickly gathered her food, running to Helen. "You're going to just leave the camp behind? We can still gather--"  
"No more talking- we're going to eat today." She said, glaring at Helen's hands, "And we're /not/ having cloves and crickets for dinner." She turned around- running off into some heavy brush.

Helen's eyes widened, "Evelyn! Wait!" She yelled, running after her. 

 _She's going crazy!_ Helen thought to herself, flinching when she heard a yell.

Oh no!

She quickly pushed herself past the bushes, nearly falling from a cliff that was hidden by them. She looked down, seeing Evelyn grabbing onto a piece of the cliff that was jutting out- hanging on for her life.

"Evelyn!" She quickly stretched out, grabbing onto the girl and pulling her back up.

 

Evelyn had clung onto the woman, in her lap- eyes starring wide at the cliff. "Holy shit." She whispered, shaking visably in Helen's lap.

 

The older woman slowly held onto her, in an attempt to calm her down- but her own fear bubbled out. "Are you crazy!? Why would you just run off like that, you could of--" She flinched when Evelyn suddenly slammed her finger on her lips. "...Shut up." She whispered, sitting up more-- seeming to notice she was in the other woman's lap, climbing off of her with a face. Before looking around, "What--" "Sh!"

 

Then, Helen heard it. Water. Water crashing...

"A waterfall!" The two said at the same time, both getting up and heading towards the sound of the water. 

After a couple minutes of looking the two found a small river- ending with a waterfall that fell into a lake.

 

Evelyn was jumping up and down. "Water! Water, water- water!" She said happily, grabbing Helen and shaking her. "It's water!" She gasped, "Fuck! I need to make another stick." Evelyn quickly ran back into the brush, coming back with a new stick and rock. She must of dropped it when she nearly fell to her death.

 

Helen moved to the water, cupping her hands together and getting a nice amount of water; drinking it happily.

She let out a small sigh, closing her eyes and getting more. It was so much better than the puddles.

 

Her eyes widened when suddenly there was another yell, and then she was soaking wet. Evelyn had jumped into the lake-- naked.

Helen blinked multiple times, eyes wide. She glanced to her side, seeing Evelyn's discarded clothes and her new spear. 

 

"Why are you naked...?" She murmured out, watching Evelyn run a hand through her messy- but now wet hair. 

"Because i need to fucking get all this dried blood and dirt off me." She turned around, watching Helen quickly look down. She snorted. "Oh, come on. You've never seen some tits before?" She swam up to her, resting her arms against the edge of the ground that Helen was near. Helen still wouldn't look at her, and she couldn't help but snort. A laugh escaped Evelyn, and Helen let out a little laugh as well.

They were actually laughing together. 

"It's not the fact I've never seen them before- it's just... I don't know! It's you!" She said, looking up at her face, starring so directly in her eyes it almost made Evelyn laugh again. She was trying so hard not to look.

 

"Yeah? Me?" She cooed softly, tilting her head to look at Helen, grinning some. "If I didn't hate you, I'd almost say you're acting cute." She told her, leaning more into the water.

 

"Do you really hate me?" She murmured, Evelyn simply starred at her for a moment, before dunking her entire head into the water, clearly avoiding the subject.

Helen spent a long time watching Evelyn attempt to catch fish. Finally she climbed into the lake herself, wading over to Evelyn, who turned to her. "What're you doing? I saw fish! You're going to scare them--" She flinched when Helen gently put her hand in her hair, getting out the loose twigs and leaves in it. "What.. are you.."  
  
"You said you wanted to get all the dirt and blood off you, I thought your hair needed the same attention." She muttered.

Evelyn made a face, "...You're clothes are all wet." She murmured flatly, Helen simply shrugged. "Yeah, I guess they are." She said quietly; getting another twig from her hair.

 

Evelyn starred at the water, before her eyes narrowed and she suddenly slammed the spear into the water. Helen let out a loud yelp- half expecting the other had been trying to stab her foot- but when she pulled out the spear...

"AHA! I caught one! I caught a fucking fish!" She held the spear up, laughing. "We're eating meat tonight! REAL MEAT!"

 

//

 

Helen was sitting beside Evelyn; the two in front of a fire, eating the now cooked fish. Evelyn was enjoying herself, licking her lips and taking another bite of the fish- happy to finally have some meat. 

Helen was eating more slowly, her thoughts drifting off to her family.

Were her kids eating? Where they okay? Was anyone looking for her? Did they give up? Are they...

She sniffled gently, looking down and closing her eyes. She missed her kids... 

 

Evelyn glanced up from her fish, looking up at her with a frown. A bit shocked to see Helen cry. Out of everything that's happened with them, not once did she see her cry. But being stranded on an island for a week... 

 

Evelyn glanced at her fish, frowning some and huffing out gently.

"Here comes Elastigirl- stretching her arms, Elastigirl!"

 

Helen's eyes widened when the other began to sing her theme song quietly, not meeting her gaze as she did it.

 

"No one's beyond her reach...Elastigirl!"

 

Evelyn slumped onto her back, tossing the fish bones onto the floor with a little blush on her face. Helen starred at her, blinking some. "...You...know my theme song?" She muttered. With a groan Evelyn sat up, "Look, I only did it so you'd stop crying. But yeah. I know it." She said, glancing away. "I was a big fan of yours when I was younger... Don't take it to heart or anything. It's in the past."

Helen blinked, starring at her with wide eyes, before looking away and scoffing softly. "When you were younger? Damn, I'm getting old."

The two laughed softly, starring at the fire- both wearing sad smiles.

 

 


	4. Turn Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take an unexpected turn.

A month.

 

It's been  _a month._...Maybe? Has it? Helen honestly couldn't tell anymore. Evelyn and her have at least gone to a level where they weren't hating each other all the time. Evelyn right now was sharpening one of her spears with a rock, rubbing it against the edge of the wood while Helen tried to make another fire to cook some fish they had caught earlier.

 

Helen sighed in relief when she finally got a fire going, which made Evelyn look up from her task.

She walked over to Helen, sitting beside her and poking her with the newly sharpened spear. 

 

"Ow!" Helen laughed softly, watching Evelyn grin and put the stick down. "Good, now I know it's sharp." Evelyn hummed, sticking a fish with her spear and holding it over the fire; whistling out.

 

The two sat in a comfortable silence, listening to the crackling fire and Evelyn's whistling. The whistling eventually quit, "You know...I never asked you for your...real name." Evelyn started, making Helen look up from the fire to her.   
"Like, I know the first day we were here I saw your face- I mean, I see it now. It wasn't much of a shock to me, but... Can I call you something other then Elastigirl?" She snorted, "It's kind of a mouthful."

 

Helen hesitated, thinking it over. Honestly, who cares at this point?

 

"My name is--"

 

"WAIT!" Evelyn cut it, pulling the fish back from the fire. "Let me guess first. We gotta make games when we can, right?" She teased. Helen smiled slightly, just leaning back and looking at her; letting Evelyn get a good look at her face. "Alright, try then."

 

Evelyn starred at her, squinting her eyes and humming softly. "....Alice? No, that doesn't sound right." She turned fully to her, looking her up and down. "...Jennifer? Leslie..?"

Helen playfully rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. "It starts with a H..." She mused. "H.." Evelyn whispered, squinting and looking away. "...What fucking starts with a H..? Harper...Helen--" 

 

"There you go, you got it." Helen cut in, Evelyn's eyes widened. "Helen! Helen..." Evelyn smiled slightly, "I like it. It's cute."

 

Evelyn blinked in surprise, looking at Evelyn and parting her lips to say something- but before she could Evelyn pushed the fish close to her face. "Here, it's done." After a second Helen decided to just let it go and tear off a piece of fish. She ate it slowly, looking down at the fire.  
"Do you think we're ever going to get out of here..?" Evelyn whispered, chewing slowly on her fish. The question made her freeze. She...hasn't thought about escaping in a long time. She's just thought about surviving.  
  
"..I don't know." Helen finally answered, leaning back and starring off at the sky. Would they? She had no idea if--  
  
Her thoughts immediately stopped when she heard a sniffle. She turned her head to catch Evelyn rub her cheek, as if she was getting rid of a tear. She immediately moved closer to her, almost in shock to see her cry. "Hey, it's okay.." She put a hand on her back, making Evelyn flinch slightly. She still wasn't used to someone touching her. Evelyn laughed sadly, a few more tears bubbling up. "...This is so fucking stupid... I just want to get out of here..." She said sadly, hiding her face in her eyes. Helen almost didn't know what to do. She's never seen Evelyn like this.   
  
Slowly she rubbed her back, soothingly moving it up and down. 

 

Evelyn let her, though her body rattled in sadness for a moment. Suddenly Evelyn looked at her, eyes watery as she starred at her. Helen starred right back, not noticing that she had started crying too. The two starred at each other for a long moment, until something came over them. The next thing Helen knew she had Evelyn in her lap and the two were kissing. 

It was a desperate kiss, Helen had her hands tangled in Evelyn's hair; while Evelyn clutched onto her like her life depended on it. Helen bit onto Evelyn's lower lip; making her grunt out but part them in response.   
  


They continued this for what felt like hours, before finally Evelyn pulled away to breath. They panted heavily, lostly starring into each other's eyes. 

 

"...Evelyn..." Helen started, but the girl in her lap quickly got up- face red and eyes confused.  
  
"Uhm... I'm--"  She ran a hand through her hair, "I'm going to go for a walk, yeah?" After taking a few steps back Evelyn turned around and walked off. Helen almost followed her, but she understood she needed time...

 

At least, for thirty minutes.

 

After that Helen got up, not liking the crippling loneliness the jungle was bringing her, and began to look for Evelyn. "Evelyn!" She called out, hugging onto herself and quickly walking along a sort of pathway they had made. She eventually got past that and was now in unknown areas of the jungle. It took her twenty minutes or so to find her- and she found Evelyn running to her, "Helen!" She said, grabbing her wrists- seemingly forgetting that she seemed to want to distance herself from her. "I -- I found something!" She tugged her along, making Helen run after her.  
  
"What do you mean you found something, what is it?" She asked, pausing when she saw-- a crashed machine? There was chunks of metal everywhere, splayed out across the ground.   
"There's a body-- I think he must of crashed... I've never seen a machine like this before. It's like a saucer.." Evelyn muttered, but Helen was hardly listening, she walked close to the body-- instantly she recognized the outfit.   
  
"Oh my god...Oh my god.." She walked backwards, eyes wide. "...Eve--" She cut in, making the girl stop talking. "What? I'm sure you've seen a dead b--" "I know where we are!" Helen grabbed her, "T-This-- This is the same island! The one I was just on. It has a building and ships and--" She was starting to hypervenalate, just grabbing Evelyn's wrist and quickly running them past the body. 

 

They had to be close! They had to be!

 

Evelyn was sputtering out questions at her; but she had no time to answer. They had to be close!

 

After ten minutes of running, they reached the outside of the jungle, finally! They both were panting heavily, Evelyn collapsed on her knees, body trembling from the amount of running she had to do. She was much weaker now than she was before, but she never really was one for running. Helen glanced at her, slowly just picking her up and letting to girl rest against her. Evelyn simply leaned her head on her shoulder, finally taking a second to look at where they were....  
  
"Wow.." She murmured, starring at the building a head. Evelyn tilted her head, seeing what looked to be like railing up in the sky on the opposite side. She scoffed quietly, "Wish we landed that way, would of saved us a month of wandering in a jungle.." She whispered. Helen starred at it, it's almost like how she remembered it, but... "There's no one here." She murmured, walking up ahead. Helen continued to hold Evelyn, letting the girl rest as she found her way into the building. It was much easier now that there weren't any guards. 

 

Evelyn frowned, looking up at her. "Okay, so...catch me up on how you know this place."

Helen sighed, "This place was run by a villain named Syndrome." She explained, Evelyn's eyes narrowed, "...Ohh...the wanna-be superhero with the AI?" She asked, looking at her. Helen slowly nodded, looking away. "He died, so I guess all of his followers and workers...left.." She whispered, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter if anyones here. I'm sure we can use something to contact someone or to even get out of here." After finding her way in she let out a sigh of relief. "Oh my god, air conditioning..." She whispered, letting Evelyn get to her feet.  
  


Evelyn held her arms out, letting out a groan. "Oh my god, air conditioning!" She repeated what Helen said, but instead was nearly yelling it at the top of her lungs.

Helen and Evelyn both flinched when they heard a gasp and something hit the floor. It sounded like a ton of papers.

Helen quickly grabbed onto Evelyn, pushing her behind her. The girl huffed. "I don't need you protecting me!" She said- flinching when a girl walked out, long light hair and bright green eyes.

 

The girl stood rigid, she was in a blue outfit, the skirt doing down to her knees and long sleeves covering her arms. She was also in heels.

 

"...Elastigirl?" She muttered in surprise, starring at the two of them. "...What...happened to you?" She murmured.

 

Helen could only stare, eyes wide- it was that girl! What washer name...

 

"Mirage!" She gasped, walking to her- she hesitated when Mirage took a step back. Beside Helen was a window; and she could finally see herself... Her hair was a tangled mess, it had twigs and leaves in it. Her skin was darker due to the dirt and grim on her. She must smell horrible too. Cuts and gashes were all over her too.

 

She swallowed hard, closing her eyes for a minute. "I was in a plane, it crashed- we've been here for at least a month." She stuttered out, Evelyn slowly walking beside the two. She looked Mirage up and down, not saying a word. Mirage starred at them, lips parted. "...Let me take you to a room- you both could use a shower." She teased, giving her a small smile before leading them into one of the many rooms. It looks like it was a room Mirage was using. Evelyn crossed her arms, "You stay here, alone? Who are you? Helen, how do you know her?" Evelyn starred at her. When she had used her name Helen tensed up, but she quickly threw the feeling away.

 

Mirage more than likely knew who she was. She closed her eyes, huffing out. "She was Syndrome's..." She trailed off, starring at her. Mirage gave her an uncomfortable glance, before looking at Evelyn. "Ex-Accomplice." She winked at her, giving her a smile and looking back at Helen. "You two can get cleaned up, I'll bring some clothes and food- then I'll call Bob--"   
  


"Bob.." She breathed, tensing.

Holy.Fuck. Bob.

 

She kissed Evelyn! She... 

 

She ran a hand down her face, closing her eyes. "...Wait on calling him." She murmured. Mirage blinked in surprise, holding her own hands together and tilting her head. 

"I just...I need to...recover and think about a few things." She whispered. Evelyn looked at Helen up and down, slowly frowning. "Yeah, you do." She murmured; glancing at Mirage and holding her hand out. "Evelyn, Evelyn Deavor." She shook her hand, grinning a bit. "I promise I'm more flattering looking when I don't look like I've been stranded on an island for a month." Mirage laughed softly, putting her hand close to her lips to hide her smile.  
  
  


"Well, Evelyn. It's nice to meet you." She said softly, tilting her head. "The bathroom is right there, if either of you want to use it." Evelyn began to go to it, before pausing and glancing at Helen. "Hey, you go first." She said. 

Helen hesitated, slowly walking to her and murmuring a thank you. 

 

Evelyn starred at her for a second, but the look was broken when Helen walked into the bathroom and shut the door. With a huff Evelyn glanced at Mirage, seeing the confusion riddled in her gaze. She gave her a grin. "We made out like thirty minutes ago." She murmured, Mirage blinked a few times- letting out a quiet, "Oh." 

Evelyn nodded, looking at the door and just running a hand through her hair- at least trying too. Each time she's done it recently her hand would either get stuck or be very close to being stuck.

 

"Just a warning, I may need someone to help me clean my hair, and I doubt getting her to do it is a good idea right now." She teased, Mirage rolled her eyes; chuckling. "I can help if you need it."

 

\--

 

After about an hour and a half Helen got out of the shower, putting on the clothes that Mirage had left out for her in the bathroom. It was some shorts and a t-shirt and she's never felt as comfortable as she did then. She ran a hand down her sides; letting out a huff as she starred in the mirror. Her eyes had dark circles around them, skin still looked bruised and cut up...not to mention how much skinnier she's gotten. She ran a hand along her side; letting out a small sigh--

"Helen! Are you done yet! I want to be fucking clean!" Helen chuckled softly, but there was an air of weight and sadness to her laugh. She had a mental war going on in her head. She kissed Evelyn out of desperation, needing something- some companion during this. But now that she was near other people...in an air conditioned room... her previous life was being through back at her. Bob, her kids, her marriage. Somehow...it slipped her mind what she was doing to Bob and her family when she kissed Evelyn.

 

She took a second to find herself before finally going out there, hearing a mutter from Evelyn saying finally. Mirage let Evelyn go in, apparently she was going to shower first and then take a bath- something about her hair. Helen was hardly listening. 

"Helen?"

 

Helen blinked a few times, "What?" She asked, lifting her head up to see Mirage starring at her. The sight of her almost made her laugh. Mirage was someone she had grown jealous of before. Thinking Bob had been cheating on her with her...pft, now look at her.

 

She looked away, rubbing her eyes and letting out a shaky sigh. "What am I going to do?" She sat on the bed, letting out a small sniffle.

 

Mirage slowly sat beside her; looking away. "...Sometimes in desperation we do things we wouldn't normally do." She whispered out, listening to the shower run.

"Such as kissing someone." Mirage continued, "I doubt Bob would hate you for this. He's going to be happy that you're alive- if you've really been out here for a month..." Mirage reassured, but Helen only shook her head. "Even if the-- the kiss didn't mean nothing." She lowered her voice, eyes tearing up. "I ...feel something for her. I don't know if it's because it's just been us- out there for so long but... I can't just...go back to how I was. " She shook her head, sniffling again. "I feel so wrong, this is so wrong." She buried her face in her hands, feeling a hand gently place itself on her shoulder.

 

"I think the only way to fix things is to talk about it. You and Bob's communication has never been...the best." She teased, giving her a sad smile, "Take the time you need to rest here. I'm the only one who lives here, just tell me when you're ready to go back home." She murmured, getting up when she heard the shower cut off and Evelyn calling out to her. "I need help with my hairrr!"

 

She scoffed gently, "I can see why you like her though." Mirage teased, patting her shoulder before getting up and going into the bathroom.

 

Helen starred after her, feeling oddly safe with her reassuring words.

She could take time to gather herself, now not having to worry about her survival; and that felt good.

 


	5. Come to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen really doesn't know what to do.

"Fuck! That hurts."

"Well, if you stop complaining maybe I'll be a bit more gentle..."

 

Helen watched the two bicker back and forth between each other, Evelyn sitting in a bathtub full of water, while Mirage knelt on the ground beside it- pulling out twigs, leaves, and anything else she could find in the black hole that used to be Evelyn's hair. 

 

There was now a small pile of twigs, eventually Mirage had put some shampoo in her hand, scrubbing onto Evelyn's scalp.

Through grit teeth Evelyn tried to make some conversation. 

 

"So...Is Mirage your actual name? Or some code name this...Syndrome guy made?" 

Mirage snorted softly, tilting her hair but being surprisingly gentle and patient with Evelyn, who still had her rough edge to her. "It is a code name, but I've had it past Syndrome." She murmured gently. "To tell you the truth, I was a spy." She looked at Helen, "For the NSA. But.." She hummed quietly, tilting her head and scrubbing more gently into Evelyn's hair. "I suppose I get attached to people."

Helen frowned slightly, leaning back and crossing her arms. Evelyn only snorted, "Ohh...so you like supers?"

Mirage shrugged, "Indifferent. I judge based on character, not on if they're super or not." Evelyn leaned her head on the wall, grinning. "I kind of have this hatred for them, long story. Tried killing her actually." She tilted her head towards Helen, in which Mirage looked at her with wide eyes. "But I guess being stranded on an island made me like her, or something." Her voice sounded light, eyes staying locked onto Helen. Helen couldn't look at her.

 

"So, Mirage." Helen cut in, "Why are you still here? Why not go back to..the NSA? Off this island?"

 

The girl simply sighed, scrubbing Evelyn's hair still. "Well, I don't belong there anymore, after what I did- even if I ended up helping you and Bob." She moved her hands away, "You can wash it out now."

 

Evelyn dunked her head into the water. "And even though I helped you with Syndrome, I still care about him." She looked down, eyes saddening as Evelyn pushed her head back out of the water, running her hand through her hair a couple times. "That is so much better..." She breathed, pausing when she felt the mood change.  
She glanced between the two, frowning some.

 

Mirage slowly rubbed her hands dry with a towel, "Anyways. I feel more at home here than I do anywhere else." She explained, handing Evelyn the towel.  
Evelyn got up, wrapping the towel around her, "Hell- I could live here too. But let's stop talking about our emotional baggage for a day, yeah?" She looked between the two of them; letting the tub drain and walking out of the bathroom. Helen and Mirage glanced at each other, finally Helen huffed. "Sorry for punching you, by the way." She murmured. Mirage shrugged, smiling. "I'm sorry for...well, a lot of things." She rubbed the cheek that Helen had punched before, giving her a understanding smile. The two made their way back to Mirage's room, which Evelyn had curled herself up on the bed; already passed out.

 

Helen sighed, walking over to her and running her hand into her hair; it was nice and soft now. 

"You must be tired too, go ahead and get some sleep." Mirage offered, moving to turn the main light off; just leaving the room lit by a single lamp beside the bed. Helen sighed, shaking her head slowly. "I...think I want to stay up a bit." She said, standing up. "Do you mind walking with me? Maybe show me around." She murmured. Mirage slowly nodded. "Sure, but there's not much to see anymore." 

 

The two walked out of the room, following a long hall way with nothing really in it. "We're in the sleeping quarters, where all the workers would stay. We all practically lived here. But after Buddy died they all left, except for me." She sighed.

Helen blinked, glancing at her. "You knew his name?" Mirage nodded; using one of the cards to open the door in front of them. "Of course. Though he never liked me calling him that." Mirage explained, Helen simply nodded her head, walking with her in silence before the question finally spilled passed her lips.

 

"Was there anything between you and Bob?"

 

Mirage couldn't contain the giggle that escaped her, holding a hand in front of her lips and closing her eyes. "Oh goodness." She started, looking at her. "I think it would be easier for you now if my answer was yes, wouldn't I?" She said truthfully, tilting her head before frowning some. "...But no, other than me occasionally flirting- which I'll admit. There was nothing else." She said.

Helen closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. It almost would of been easier if the answer was yes. Mirage was right.

 

Helen looked around where they were at, now near a window with a nice view of the island. She starred at it...the island was much nicer without her having to worry about dying or not...

She slowly hugged herself, leaning her body against the window.

 

"So, from what Evelyn told me-- you two kissed." Mirage said, Helen nodded slowly. "And from what you told me as well, you have feelings for her... For someone who's also tried killing you before..." Mirage leaned on the window as well, nibbling slowly on her lower lip. Helen couldn't help but watch her. "Did you have feelings for her before?" Mirage finally asked.

Helen thought for a moment, before sighing. "I...found her attractive, before finding out what her actual plans were; yes.-- BUT!" She cut herself in, "That doesn't mean I'd-- kiss her, when I'm MARRIED!" She said, pointing to herself and running her hands against her face; groaning into them.

Mirage watched her with concern, slowly hugging herself and humming.

 

"It sounds like you haven't come to terms with your sexuality either."

 

"AND- The fact I kissed someone other.than.my.husband!" She leaned her head back, huffing out. 

Mirage slowly patted her shoulder, "I see why you don't want me to call him right away." She smiled sadly, rubbing the shoulder before letting go of her, "But either way; your kids are waiting for you. I wouldn't wait too long." She said, walking back to where Evelyn was resting. Helen hesitated before following her. "I can wake her up if you want us to move." Mirage chuckled, "No, no. I'll move myself. I don't want Evelyn to have to get up. She seemed comfortable." 

Once the two reached the room again Mirage quietly went in to gather some pajamas, moving back outside. "Do you want me to show you to a different room, or do you wnt to stay with her?" She asked.

 

Helen starred at Evelyn's sleeping form, slowly shaking her head. "I'll stay here, thank you." 

She walked slowly into the room, not looking back at Mirage but hearing the door gently shut behind her. She let out a sigh, crawling into the bed and laying down beside Evelyn.

...Wow, this bed was amazing.

She hugged onto one of the pillows, letting out a happy sigh and closing her eyes.

 

"It's nice, huh?" A tired voice whispered out. Helen opened her eyes quickly, looking straight ahead to see Evelyn quietly watching her. Helen frowned, simply nodding her head and looking away. Evelyn sighed, slowly sitting up. "Are we going to talk about this or not?" She said, giving her a half annoyed look. Helen closed her eyes tightly, "There's...nothing to talk about. What happened, between us, we just need to...forget about it." The girl beside her visibly tensed, "...So you want me to go back to hating you? What about all we went through in that jungle? All the things I admitted to you--" She frowned, "You wouldn't give up on me but now that we're out of it--" She scoffed, running her hand in her hair. "Fucking hell.." Evelyn whispered.

 

Helen wouldn't look at Evelyn, before finally she forced herself to meet her gaze. She looked down, frowning. "...I think I did it, just..because of our situation." She muttered.

 

"So...if you kissed me right now, it would mean nothing?" Evelyn inched closer to Helen. She couldn't help but tense, her eyes starring at the other. She didn't move back though, her body wouldn't let her.

 

"It would mean nothing." She confirmed shakily, tensing even more when Evelyn got on her hands and knees, slowly crawling over Helen.

Evelyn was being slow, slow enough to where Helen had a chance to stop this- to push her away...

 

But she didn't.

 

The kiss this time was much more gentle, less desperate than what they had previously done. Evelyn wrapped her arms around her neck and Helen's hands placed themselves on her waist. She parted and unparted her lips; letting Evelyn kiss her as much as she needed to....Slowly, she pulled away.

The two stayed there, panting softly. "...I felt nothing." Helen whispered, her voice sounded broken and lost. Evelyn starred at her, eyes narrowing as she slowly pulled away from her. "..." She rubbed her eyes for a second, simply laying beside Helen- back now turned to her.

 

Helen watched, laying down soon after. "I'm sorry, Evelyn."

 

There was no answer.

 


	6. Hang up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn and Helen's relationship isn't going so great. Helen can't handle it.
> 
> //Also just a warning it's a short chapter, sorry guys!!

Throughout the next day Evelyn and Helen were actively ignoring each other.

 

Evelyn would spend most of her time talking to Mirage, sending side way glances to Helen with narrowed eyes.  Helen would get away from the two, exploring the facility to get her mind off of things.

She basically did that for the entire day, but when she came back to the area Evelyn and Mirage have been sticking around all day- she found the two leaning against a counter; drinks in hand. Oh great, Evelyn found the alcohol.

 

Though, she couldn't help but be a little happy to see Evelyn like this. Evelyn was now smiling, sitting on top of the counter so she was now taller than Mirage. Evelyn was playfully swinging her legs in the air, looking down at Mirage with a playful glare. "It's nice being taller than you, you're like...super tall." She teased, her voice slurring from the alcohol she's been drinking. Helen doesn't know how much she's had- but it had to of been at least a fair amount to get her to slur her words.

Mirage scoffed gently, "Oh? I took off my heels to let you have your ego, yet you're still complaining?" She teased, leaning against the counter- her own eyes softened from the drinking she had done.  Helen rolled her eyes, walking over to them. Mirage gave her a friendly smile, but Helen simply glared down at her. 

 

Rum. Not bad. She took the bottle and poured herself a glass, looking slowly between the two. She felt kind of bad; the air now felt thick- the two obviously felt the same. 

"What have you two been up to all day?" She murmured softly, finishing her cup rather quickly with a relieved sigh.

 

Mirage hummed, "Well- we've been talking about machines actually. I had no idea Evelyn was an inventor." She hummed, looking up at her as Evelyn gave her a proud grin. "And I told her, I can guarantee I could make a  _wayyyyyy_ better Omnidroid then Syndrome evverr could." Evelyn yelled, giving Mirage a grin as she leaned back, even giving her a playful wink. Helen tensed at that, quickly shifting her body so she wasn't facing the two that much. "Well, don't make one. We've dealt with those enough already." 

 

With a roll of her eyes Evelyn turned slightly to face Helen, "I'm not actually going to, Helen. Take a joke." She glared directly at her, Helen met her gaze- frowning back at her.

Mirage starred between the two for a second, before humming. "I have an idea, how about I play some music?" She cut into the tension, walking over to a stereo and tuning it to play some song Helen did not recognize. Evelyn's mood instantly changed, her eyes brightened and she hoped off the counter. "Ohh, I like it." She hummed, playfully moving to Mirage and holding her hand out. "May I?" She cooed. Mirage laughed softly, letting Evelyn take her hand. The two began to dance together, Evelyn leading it. She twirled Mirage around, making the woman gasp and laugh happily. 

 

Welp, time for her second shot.

 

Helen watched them, the anger she felt earlier was slowly growing. Evelyn was doing this on purpose. She knows it.

Evelyn turned Mirage to where her back was pressed against her chest; in which Mirage leaned onto her- a light blush on her face. She seemed to be enjoying herself, Helen doubted Syndrome treated her like this. Evelyn wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her fully against her- all the while starring down at Helen, eyes narrowed. Helen glared back, fingers twitching before she downed her drink yet again.

She leaned her head on her arms, huffing out as she heard Mirage giggle and Evelyn not so discreetly flirt with her. Glancing back up again she saw the drunken pair swaying against each other, Evelyn wasn't even looking at her now; she was just watching Mirage, hands trailing along her sides. 

 

Evelyn not looking at her to watch her reaction was somehow making it worse for her.

 

Helen looked back at her drink, a couple sips left in it. She gently swirled the cup, watching the water shift before downing the last bit. She promised herself she wasn't going to look back at the giggling pair...but when it got quiet, Helen looked.

 

She really wished she hadn't.

 

Mirage and Evelen were now busy kissing each other. Evelyn had a firm hold on Mirage, still hugging her from behind. But now Mirage's head was tilted so the other could kiss her lips. Her hands were on top of Evelyn's, her eyes blissfully closed.

 

Helen gripped the cup so hard she nearly heard it crack. 

 

All she did was simply get up and go to her room. The three drinks she had made her a bit drunk, eyes shifting to the phone that was in the corner of the room. She walked over to it, eyes watering. She shouldn't feel like this towards Evelyn. She shouldn't be jealous over what was happening and she shouldn't be mad that Evelyn was actively trying to make her jealous.

 

Taking the phone into her hands she starred at it almost blankly, her hands trembling until she finally dialed a number; holding the phone close to her ear. 

Ring...Ring...

 

Her body was shaking, a hand quickly clasped the end of the phone so no one could hear her..

 

"Hello?"

 

Helen instantly slammed the phone back down- hanging it up before the man she loved could hear her.

 

She let out a wail, hiding her face into her hands.


End file.
